The Lost-And-Found
by Siancore
Summary: Danbeau RomCom AU: Carol pretends to have a missing cat because her pretty, cat-loving neighbour, Maria, made a fuss about it, smiled at her, and touched her arm in a comforting way. A little angst, but mostly fluff and silliness
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have been writing little snippets for this pairing for a little while now. I don't get to read fanfiction as much as I would like to (with writing multiple stories myself), and what I have been able to read about Danbeau was always so beautifully angsty. I needed some fluffiness, so thought I would throw my hat in the ring. Please accept this offering. If I get some positive feedback, I will continue to work on it. Thanks for dropping by.

* * *

…

The lively beat of some popular song wafted around the small, enclosed courtyard that was attached to the main building of the Youth Center. The brightness of the Louisiana sunshine did well to let the group of people know that summer was in full swing. Laughter, coupled with excited squeals, filled the air. The mood was festive. Carol Danvers had only been in New Orleans for three months, and she had already fallen in love with the city and its people. Volunteering at the Youth Center in her spare time was a good idea; she had the opportunity to work with young people who reminded her so much of herself. Even though her youth was behind her, she sometimes thought back to it and recalled it with an absence of fondness. If she could be a positive role model to a young person, then she would do her best.

This day was the annual fundraiser. The youth had arranged activities and set up a little market. Produce from the community garden was being sold, as well as handmade jewelry and craft items; there was also an art show inside, and a raffle. The day was a success, and was drawing to a close. Carol, now exhausted from helping with the fresh produce stalls, was ready to make her way home for the day.

She placed her rucksack on her back, and then removed her baseball cap to fix her ponytail, before replacing it. As she ambled slowly past the others who were still packing things away, she smiled at the youngsters who were still enjoying themselves; they bid her farewell as she walked by. As she reached the door, she turned to make small talk with one of the other volunteers; just then, someone called out to her.

"Carol! Look out!"

_Splat! _The warning was too late as the object collided with the front of her t-shirt. Carol's shirt was absolutely drenched. Even though the weather was warm, she was not expecting to be hit with a water balloon, and was a little shaken.

"Sorry!" one of the youngsters offered.

Carol stood with both hands raised, before peeling the wet fabric from her slight form.

"It's okay," she replied, suddenly mortified that the t-shirt was see-through and wondering how she would be able to catch her bus in that state.

"Lost-and-found bin," said Billie, one of the other volunteers.

"Uh?" Carol replied as she tried to wring the water from her shirt.

"Go and grab something from the lost-and-found bin," Billie said. "I know you've gotta get your bus soon. Just grab something from the bin and hang your shirt up to dry. I'll make sure to put it away for you."

"Really? I can just take somethin'?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks," said Carol gratefully, as she sprinted off to the lost-and-found bin, mindful that her bus would be fast approaching.

…..

Carol's commute home was neither fast, nor slow; it was something she could rely on. Something that was consistent in her life. She didn't mind taking the bus; it meant she could get to where she was going while saving up to buy herself a car.

As she walked from her stop, to her street, she sighed happily. She was still tired from the fun-filled day and thought it would be nice to get home, put her feet up, and down a nice, cool beer.

When she finally arrived home, she noticed that there was mail in the box that sat at the end of her unsealed driveway. Carol rarely received letters; it was most likely bills, she thought. She scooped them out and flicked through the envelopes. They were almost all bills, except for one that was addressed to one Maria Rambeau, Carol's next-door neighbor. That had happened before: Maria's mail being delivered to Carol's place by mistake. The pair did not interact much except for when there was a mix-up with the postal deliveries. Carol always silently wished they had something in common; something they could talk about.

She looked over at Maria's house, and then tapped the mail against her palm. Her car was out front, so she knew that she was home. She would take it to her. Maria was cute and friendly, and it would give Carol an excuse to interact with the dark-haired beauty.

She stepped up to the front door, patted down her clothing, and then knocked. Carol waited a moment as she heard someone approaching. When the door swung open, she was greeted with a warm smile from her neighbor.

"Hi," said Maria with a bright smile. Carol almost forgot her manners as she stood there staring at her; all bright eyes and sweet smiles. She quickly recovered, and then returned the gesture.

"Hey, Maria," said Carol, as she shifted her baseball cap on her head. "Sorry to just show up like this, but your mail was left in my box again."

Maria looked down at Carol's outstretched hand, before taking the envelope from her.

"Thank you," she replied, as she placed it down on the small table near her front door. She then took in Carol's appearance. She always thought the blonde woman was interesting. She had this mischievous playfulness to her that Maria liked. Not to mention she was quite easy on the eyes.

Carol watched as Maria's whole face lit up with a smile as her eyes drank in her appearance. Carol suddenly felt her face grow warm.

"I love your shirt," said Maria, as she gestured with her hand. "It's cute. It really suits you."

Carol tugged at the hem of said shirt, and then grinned back at the woman who was complimenting her. It was a size too small, and covered in patterns of cats and kittens. So many multi-colored cats and kittens. It was definitely not something Carol would have chosen for herself, but when one is raiding the lost-and-found bin for something to wear, there is not much choice. Besides, if Maria liked it, then Carol did not think it was so bad.

"Thanks," she said, loving the attention her neighbor was giving her. "It's new."

"Well, it's adorable," said Maria. "Do you have a fur baby?"

"A fur baby?'

"Yeah," Maria replied as she leaned against the doorjamb. "I know people don't usually admit it, but I am a _total_ cat lady. I only have one at the moment, but I just love them, know what I mean?"

"Totally," said Carol, mesmerized by the glint of sunlight flashing in Maria's pretty, brown eyes.

"So, do you have a cat?"

"Yes," said Carol quickly, trying to impress Maria, before adding, "Umm, no? I mean, I, ah, I _did_ have a – a _fur baby_, but he, ah –"

"He passed away?" asked Maria, as her face dropped; her bright smile now gone.

"No, nothin' like that," said Carol, trying not to make Maria sad with her tale. "It's just that he, ah, ran away. Yeah, he ran away. Not that I'm not a good person to be around, 'cause I am, but he's missing. Yeah. Lost, actually. Yep. My poor little fur baby is lost."

_Shit, _thought Carol. _Why go ahead and lie to this beautiful woman?_

She did not even own a cat, and now she could not stop with the story that was coming out of her mouth.

"Oh, no," said Maria, as she touched Carol's arm lightly. "That's awful. I'm so sorry."

Maria's hand felt warm against Carol's skin; it was as if a small jolt of electricity had sparked between them. Her soft, caring eyes held Carol's as she gave a little comforting squeeze. Carol never wanted the exchange to end, so despite her better judgement, her need for contact with another living person took over her need to tell the truth about the situation. Besides, she would look silly to admit now that she had told a little white lie.

"Yeah," she continued, with a slow nod of her head. "It's, ya know, so awful. It's only been a couple of days, but I miss his stupid little cat face. With the – _whiskers_. And, the – the _nose_. Such a cute nose."

"Aww," said Maria, as she rubbed Carol's arm soothingly. "I bet he's adorable. Have you made posters yet?"

"Not yet? I was about to, but I'm not that creative –"

"Please, take my number," said Maria, as she reached for her phone. "If you need help with anything, let me know. And when you're done with the posters, I'd be more than happy to help you put them up around the neighborhood, okay?"

"Okay," said Carol, quite flustered, and in too deep, now. "Sure. Yeah. That'd be, wow. So helpful and great. Thank you."

She took Maria's phone, and began to type her number in.

"Don't mention it," Maria replied. "I hope he turns up soon."

"Thanks," said Carol, with a little smile. "I do, too."

…..

Later that evening, Carol sat in front of her laptop and nursed a beer. She felt guilty for lying to the pretty woman next-door; she felt bad about making up a story about a cat that did not exist. But that was the longest conversation they had ever had. And when Maria looked at her like that, and gently touched her arm, Carol's good sense packed its shit and left the building.

She placed the beer bottle down on the table and then sighed loudly, before taking her hair tie from her wrist and pulling her blonde tresses back into a messy bun. She brought up Google and typed in: _Which cat breeds are most common._

When the search results showed up, she clicked on the images. The American shorthair was one that she recognized and thought that they were probably everywhere. She found a picture of one that appeared as if it was taken by an owner; she then copied and pasted it into the document on her screen. At the top of the page, just above the picture, she typed, _Lost Cat. _Underneath, she placed her own details and where she could be contacted should the elusive and entirely made-up feline appear suddenly.

Carol took another sip and then leaned back into the sofa, as she examined her handiwork. The poster was a plain, no-fuss item. She would print a few off on her home printer, and then float on over next-door, in the hope that she and Maria would be able to go for a walk around the neighborhood and post them.

She imagined that they would chat and get to know one another. That she would be able to pluck up the nerve to actually ask her to go for drinks, and then see what happened after that. And when they were comfortable with one another, she would admit that she had panicked a little, and made up the whole thing to impress Maria. And then they would laugh about it, and go on another date; and then another. And then, when they got married, they would laugh about it in years to come.

"Pump your brakes, Danvers_,_" Carol said to herself, as she shook her head.

She was a dreamer, and had this penchant for letting her thoughts get out of hand. It was silly, and she should stop. Actually, she should stop this little charade and admit to Maria that she was deceiving her. What if Maria decided she did not want to have anything to do with someone who would lie over something as upsetting as losing a pet? Would she even give her a chance, or want to get to know Carol if she found out she was the type of person who would freak out and make up a fake pet? Surely, this subterfuge was not the best way to begin a budding friendship that had the possibility of becoming a romance? Sighing, she sat up straighter, and took another sip.

_This type of shit works for those dudes in the movies all the time_, the tipsy little voice in her head said. _And they embellish the truth in bigger, more serious ways. It's not like you have to go out and buy a cat; the made-up one ran away –_

_Yeah,_ said the other, harsher voice that sometimes crept up inside of Carol when she least expected it to. _Even your made-up cat wants nothing to do with you. You're such a loser—_

"Ugh," said Carol, annoyed with herself, as she pushed all of the conflicting thoughts from her mind. "It'll be fine. All I need to do is spend some time with Maria, and then that's it: I won't need some made-up story for her to find me interesting."

Carol closed the laptop and then made her way to her bathroom to wash up before bed. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, before changing into her sleeping attire. She hung the cat-covered t-shirt on the rack in her bathroom. She would get it cleaned up and returned to the Youth Center when she had time, but then she absently thought it may come in handy later since Maria liked it so much.

_Silly_, she thought to herself as she made her way to bed_. Lying about a cat. I don't even know if I like cats. But she likes cats, and I sure do like her. _

"Get a grip," she said aloud to herself, as she climbed into bed and picked up her phone. She found Maria's name, and began to type out her message: _Hey, it's Carol, from next-door._

Immediately, a response came through.

Maria_: Hey, Carol. What's up?_

Carol: _Not a lot. I thought I'd better send you a msg to make sure you had my number too._

Maria: _Thanks. Got it now. I hope you're alright_

Carol: _I'm okay…_

Maria: _Awww. I know it's hard when a pet goes missing, since they feel like family, but you'll be okay. We'll find him. Together._

"Shit," said Carol. "She's such a sweetheart and I'm an asshole."

Carol: _I gotta admit something to you._

Maria: _I think I can already guess._

Carol: _You can?_

Maria: _Yep. I know why you haven't made a poster yet._

Carol: …

Maria: _It's because you're not creative. You said so yourself! But I just want you to know that I'm happy to come over and help with the posters. _

Carol: _Really? You wanna come over to my place and help?_

Maria: _Yeah. Of course. Then we can take a walk and a drive to post them. It'll be fun. I don't have anything to do tomorrow. Do you?_

Carol: _I'm available._

Maria: _Great! So I'll see you then? Make a day of it?_

Carol: _Yeah. Sounds like a plan. See you then. And thanks again._

Maria: _Goodnight x_

Carol: _Night x_

Carol could not wipe the smile off of her face as she lay back in bed. She would spend some time with Maria, and then she would admit to her that she didn't have a cat. It would all work out.

She would offer her an iced-tea, and then say, "Want to hear a funny, but completely innocent story about an adorable idiot?"

Then Maria would slap her arm playfully, and bless her with that bright smile, and forgive her for making the whole thing up. Wouldn't she?

Carol sighed and felt the tiny bit of guilt swirling around inside; it was soon overtaken by the fluttering of butterflies as she realized she was going to spend the whole day with the prettiest girl she had ever seen. Surely, a small, white lie would suffice when there was so much more that could eventuate between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Maria Rambeau was an astute woman. She took notice of things. She was shrewd and perceptive. While she did not know her neighbor, Carol, very well, she noticed that something seemed _off_ when she stepped into her home that morning. There were no toys lying around, nor scratching posts taking up space. She mused that the house did not look like a cat lived there. Come to think of it, Maria could not recall ever having _seen_ her neighbor's feline companion. She grew a little suspicious, but said nothing of it. Maybe she was still settling in? She had only lived there for a few months, and only ever spoke to Maria a few times: Maybe she had a slow, relaxed disposition.

Otherwise, the house was fine. It was homely and somewhat plain. It felt as if the occupant had not fully settled in as yet; Maria made no mention of its bare nature. As was customary in their part of the world, Carol offered her guest something to drink as they both stood in the kitchen and stared at one another. They shared a bashful smile while Carol made a cup of instant coffee for her visitor, who received it gladly.

"So, the posters," said Maria. "You made a start?"

"Yeah," replied Carol. "They're not the most exciting, most appealing things, but it's the best I could do."

"Well, let's have a look at 'em."

"Sure, let me just grab my laptop," Carol offered. "Please have a seat."

Maria pulled out a chair and took up a place at the kitchen table. Soon, Carol returned with the laptop tucked under her arm. She sat next to Maria, who shuffled over nearer to her. They sat close to one another to look at the screen, Carol reminded herself, as she grew quite flustered when her leg brushed against Maria's. The distraction of having the pretty woman so close to her made it hard to type when she tried to enter her password: Her first attempt was unsuccessful.

"Damn thing," said Carol as she entered it once more.

"Isn't it funny how we all forget how to type when someone's watching us," Maria offered in a matter-of-fact way.

"True," Carol replied, before finally gaining access. The application with the poster was still on the screen. "Here we go."

"Scroll down a little," said Maria, even though she shifted to do the action herself. Their fingers brushed against one another when they both reached for the keyboard, each letting out a bashful little half-giggle.

"Here," said Maria, taking charge. "Let me see."

She turned the laptop so she could get a better look at the poster, then she frowned, albeit unwittingly. Carol glanced sideways at her; she did not seem impressed by her efforts. Carol knew she wouldn't be, but still felt a small pang of disappointed. She wanted to please Maria. She wanted to make her smile.

"Not lookin' good, eh?" asked Carol, as she brought her thumbnail to her lips and chewed the already miniscule nail.

Maria turned her head and looked at Carol. She looked adorable. Adorable, but worried. Maria wanted to abate any concerns she had. She gestured toward the screen and shrugged her shoulders.

"It just needs a little work, that's all," she offered in earnest. "You've got the knack of a few things, here, here, and here. There's just some you haven't got. Like here, don't put your home address on it. You don't want some weirdo showin' up here. And maybe make the font a bit bigger so that people can see what you're tryin' to say."

"I'm like the living embodiment of that meme," said Carol.

"Which one? The _Graphic Design is My Passion_ one?"

"Nah," she said with a laugh. "Though that could count, too. I got the knack of a few things, but not all things: I'm the _No Gay Has All Five _meme."

She suddenly felt a little self-conscious about outing herself to her pretty neighbor. They didn't know one another all that well. She let her slight panic creep in. That was until Maria gave her one of the brightest smiles she had ever seen.

"Alright, that's a good one, too," she said. "So, what are your five?"

"My five?"

"Yeah, you tell me yours, and I'll tell you mine. Deal?"

"Okay, deal."

Carol had a contemplative look on her face. There were a lot of things she would often laugh about when she saw that meme, but she never considered listing things. Hers were probably not so much funny, but sad. She looked at Maria and shrugged.

"Ummm, I don't know," she said with a little nervous laugh.

"Alright, I'll go first. My five? Hmm, let's see," Maria lifted her head and stared up at the ceiling as she gave her list some serious thought; Carol's gaze fell on her elegant neck. "Okay, my five are: Can do math; has clear skin; good interpersonal communication skills; more than five close friends; a healthy relationship with coffee."

"So, now I have to guess which ones you don't have, or that you do have?"

"Let's go with what I have," said Maria. "I like to focus on the positive."

Carol grinned at her.

"Alright. Well, your skin is _amazing_," said Carol quite seriously. "Like, so clear. You're actually glowing. You've got the clearest skin I've ever seen. It's real pretty and – and I don't mean that in a creepy way but I'm rambling and makin' a fool of myself now."

Maria smiled at her and then said, "Aww, thank you. And you are correct. Not about bein' a creepy fool, but about my clear skin."

The women shared a smile before Maria said, "Go on."

"Ah, well, your interpersonal communication skills are great," said Carol. "I'm a rambling mess, and you're not."

"Two points for you."

Carol smiled, enjoying their game, before she asked, "What were the other ones?"

"Umm, healthy relationship with coffee; can do math; and –?"

"Ah, I think it was having more than five close friends?"

"That's it," said Maria as she playfully slapped her hand against Carol's thigh, whose eyes went wide and she tried to keep her cool by taking a discreet, yet deep breath. She must have been holding it because Maria suddenly nudged her with her shoulder.

"You okay there?" she asked.

Carol blinked a few times and then gave her neighbor a sheepish smile before she spoke again.

"Yeah, sorry," she said while clearing her throat. "All good. Ah, so, it's so obviously can do math, and has more than five close friends 'cause you seem super smart and popular."

"You are _too_ cute," said Maria, and Carol felt a flush creep up her neck. She was blushing. All Maria had to do was compliment her and make a second of physical contact and Carol was acting like a giddy schoolgirl. "I am smart. I'm the only gay that I know who can do math. But, the more than five close friends thing is somethin' I don't have. I keep my circle small."

Carol nodded her head in understanding and then said, "Me too."

"Hey, you'll get your turn soon," Maria said jokingly.

"Sorry," said Carol with a smile. "So, you don't have a healthy relationship with coffee, then?"

Maria smiled and shook her head, "No, ma'am. I had two and a half cups before I even left my house this morning. Now there's this cup, too."

She held it to her lips and took a sip; her dark, brown eyes peering over the rim of the mug. _Wow_, thought Carol. _Does she make everything look good?_

Her pretty eyes were distracting. Carol was unsure of how long she had been sitting there, mouth agape, before Maria placed the coffee mug down and then tilted her head to the side, throwing Carol a questioning look.

"So," said Maria, shaking her from her reverie. "You wanna tell me your five?"

"Yeah, sure; of course," said Carol, regaining her composure. "My five are: I have great posture; I have a close relationship with my parents; my clothes all fit well; I can do math; and – I have a cat."

Maria noticed the way her voice dropped when she mentioned her pet.

"Aww, listen, you do still have a cat," said Maria as she placed her hand on top of Carol's. "I know it feels like you don't because he's gone, but –"

"I'm an asshole," Carol said suddenly. "I have all of the other things, well, except the relationship with my parents part, and maybe the good posture, shit, and probably the math part, too, but the cat. I, uh, I lied about him."

"What? So, he's not missing?"

"Not exactly, because he doesn't exist," she finally admitted. "I never had a cat to start with."

Maria removed her hand, sat back in the chair, and then asked, "Why would you make up something like that?"

Carol let out a sigh.

"To impress you," she supplied with a shrug. "The longest conversation we've had was when you thought I had a missing cat. I just didn't want it to end. I wanted to hang out with you, or ask you out or whatever, so I never fessed up about it."

"Why didn't you just ask me out?" asked Maria with a shake of her head.

"I don't know," replied Carol, wringing her hands together. "Because I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot," said Maria as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I am," said Carol. "I started off our friendship with a lie, and now, if I ever get the courage to ask you out, I've ruined it."

"How do you know you've ruined it?"

"Because you wouldn't wanna go out on a date with someone who would lie about a missing cat," said Carol as she threw up her hands.

"You don't know that for sure."

"I'm _pretty_ sure," Carol lamented.

"Well, why don't you ask me out, then?" Maria dared.

"Uh?"

"Ask me out, Carol," said Maria firmly, as she raised her left eyebrow.

"What, right now?"

"Yeah, right now."

"After lying to you about the cat?"

"Carol Danvers, you ask me out right now before I change my mind."

"Okay, Maria," she started, a little nervously. "Would – would you like to go out with me?"

"Yes," said Maria. "I set aside the whole day to spend time with you, so let's not let your fake-missing cat ruin that. Now, grab your shit and let's go."

Carol barely had time to process what was happening before Maria took hold of her hand, dragged her to her feet, and made a beeline for the front door: Their date-day was about to begin.

* * *

A/N: One more chappie to come. Thanks for reading.


End file.
